Mi reto: Conquistarte
by Noriko Fatima Wikai
Summary: Duo es el chico más lindo y popular de la escuela, jamás ha recibido un NO por respuesta hasta que aparece Heero, un chico frío y antipático... o


**Mi reto: Conquistarte**

**P****or**

**Noriko Fatima Wikai**

Fatima Winner (La prometida de Quatre)

Noriko Ukai (La esposa de Trowa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no nos pertenecen, el uso de los mismos se limita al entretenimiento sin afán de lucro. Derechos reservados a la compañía Sunrise y demás autores

**Parejas:** Heero-Duo, Trowa-Quatre... otras

**Género:** Yaoi

**Categoría:** Romance, Comedia... tal vez un poco de drama

**Advertencia: **Tal vez algún lemon posteriormente. Aviso en caso de haberlo en el capítulo respectivo

_"Pensamientos"_

- Diálogos -

ooo Suceso del pasado ooo

**Reto 1. El chico nuevo no es agradable**

El sol del amanecer comenzaba a salir y al unísono con el canto de los pájaros, el ruido de un despertador resuena por la modesta habitación de un lindo joven de cabellera larga, sus movimientos gráciles al despertar no le quitaban lo hermoso, a pesar de las marcas de las sábanas sobre sus mejillas.

- Un día más... que flojera - comenta mientras se sienta en la cama y estira sus brazos a los lados, al tiempo que un bostezo se atraviesa. Con pesadez se levanta de la cama y vuelve a estirarse, se acerca a la ventana y la abre suspirando, mientras un pequeño viento choca contra su rostro haciéndolo sonreír.

"_Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, soy un chico especial, así me considero yo y así me considera el mundo. Soy agradable, muy apuesto y genial, eso sin contar mi gran intelecto ¿hace falta mencionar que también buen atleta?"_

Después de otro suspiro se aleja de la ventana dejándola abierta y entra al cuarto de baño, todos los días antes de ir a la escuela se duchaba. Al terminar de hacerlo, con la toalla rodeándole la cintura y el agua bajándole por el cuerpo, se acerca a su armario para escoger la ropa para ese día.

- ¿Qué me pondré?... ¡bah! Cualquier cosa me queda bien - sonriendo tontamente agarra lo primero que encuentra. Un pantalón blanco sin bolsas, pegado al cuerpo, camisa de manga corta color roja, con cierre al frente, el cual deja descubierto gran parte del pecho y zapatos de color negro. Al verse al espejo sonríe satisfecho y se aleja.

"Cualquiera besaría el suelo por donde piso" 

Con el cabello húmedo no podía hacerse la habitual trenza que usaba como peinado característico, así que agarra su secadora y con ayuda de un cepillo se lo seca dejándolo listo para trenzarlo. Para él eso era un arte, así que con toda calma y tranquilidad se hace una trenza, al finalizar nuevamente sonríe, otra vez había quedado perfecto. Para finalizar se cepilla los dientes y se coloca el agua de colonia que traía muertos a todos en el Colegio, agarra su mochila color negra y se la cuelga del hombro izquierdo, sale de su habitación y baja a la cocina, desayuna algo ligero y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y gira su cabeza hacia dentro.

- ¡Ya me voy! - grita al aire y espera unos momentos, no recibe respuesta alguna pero no le importa, con semblante serio sale de su casa y cierra la puerta, al estar fuera suspira profundamente y después sonríe... – Ahora al instituto – mostrándose muy feliz se dirige al Colegio, su gran refugio, amaba estar ahí. En su camino se encuentra con vecinos de la Colonia que le dan los buenos días amigablemente, Duo era muy querido por sus vecinos, por los dueños de las tiendas y hasta por las mascotas de sus vecinos. La escuela no se encontraba lejos de su casa por lo que cada día se iba caminando. Casi por llegar al Instituto San Gabriel, algunas personas que ya sabían a que hora llegaba a la escuela, le esperaban solo para recibir de él un Buenos Días. Duo se sabía aquel pan de cada día así que antes de llegar suspira profundamente y preparándose muy bien, muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras levanta la mano y comienza a saludar, dejando a su paso un camino de suspiros y desmayos, recibir del trenzado un saludo o una sonrisa era una especie de bendición, se creía que aquel que recibiera una de ellas tendría buena suerte ese día.

"_En el instituto San Gabriel soy el más popular, chicas y chicos por igual pisan sobre mis huellas, esperando por una sola mirada o una sonrisa, y yo, como buen samaritano me animo a hacerlo, después de todo ser presuntuoso no es uno de mis defectos, de hecho no creo tenerlos"_

Después de atravesar el extenso calvario del camino de entrada hasta el edificio de aulas, Duo suspira cansado y exhala nuevamente aire, necesitaba volverse a mostrar animado.

- Primer paso superado, ahora va el segundo - contento se dirige a su casillero donde dejaría algunas de sus cosas y recogería otras, pero además ahí encontraría algo más que eso. Como cada día, al abrir la puertecilla del casillero, algunos objetos caen rápidamente al suelo, entre ellos, cartas de amor, manualidades y dulces diversos de los cuales predominaban los chocolates. Duo sonríe contento y agachándose recoge los regalos caídos, tenía cientos de ellos en casa, los guardaba todos, le encantaban los regalos, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran de personas a quienes no conocía, para él eran objetos valiosos.

- ¿Asistirás? - se escucha una voz femenina a su lado, enseguida Duo mueve la puertecilla de su casillero para ver de quien se trata encontrándose con Relena Peacecraft, su compañera de clase y Presidenta de su club de fans llamado "Shinigami´s club" en honor al apodo que Duo había ganado en primer año cuando gracias a él, el equipo de Fútbol Soccer había conseguido la copa de Intercolegios gracias a sus dos anotaciones durante el partido final, el trenzado no pertenecía a algún club deportivo en particular, pero de vez en cuando era apoyo en diferentes deportes cuando se trataba de campeonatos interescolares o de nivel nacional. A Duo no le interesaban los deportes, ni uno solo, a él le gustaba ser el centro de atención y nada más.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunta confundido, Relena sonríe tontamente y señala a Duo un papel que se encontraba en el suelo, el trenzado observa y se agacha para recogerlo, el papel decía "Junta del club por la tarde".

- Les dije a todos que tal vez asistirías - dice contenta, Duo desvía la mirada hacia arriba para hacer memoria por si tenía algo pendiente.

- Ya recordé, le prometí a Quatre que lo ayudaría a estudiar - responde mirándola, ella se cruza de brazos y hace puchero.

- Eres malo - dice en broma frunciendo las cejas... – Es mentira, eres genial Duo, cuando puedas te esperamos en el club, se emocionan mucho cuando te presentas – expresa enérgicamente, Duo ríe tontamente mientras una gota cae por su cabeza.

- Sí, cuando pueda iré - afirma por compromiso, eso pone muy contenta a Relena que se marcha canturreando una canción, Duo suspira resignado y vuelve a abrir la puertecilla de su casillero para terminar de sacar y guardar algunas cosas, cuando termina cierra la puertecilla y se dirige a su salón... – Segunda prueba pasada, sigue la tercera y última... Ataque de halagos – sonriendo más ampliamente, se prepara para la tercera del día. Caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su salón se topa con uno de sus profesores.

- Hola Maxwell, nuevamente has contestado perfectamente el examen, estas exento para el próximo ¿de acuerdo? Sigue así - expresa sonriente su maestro de Álgebra, su nombre Milliardo Peacecraft, hermano de Relena y uno de los profesores más jóvenes del Instituto.

- Gracias profesor, doy lo mejor de mí - responde también sonriente, orgulloso el maestro palmea el hombro de su alumno y se marcha. Con su ego más grande Duo continúa con su camino hacia el aula de clases. Ahora se topa con su profesor de música.

- Excelente tu interpretación del Himno a la alegría ¿contamos contigo para el festival de verano? - pregunta con entusiasmo su profesor, Treize Kushrenada, pareja de Milliardo y uno de los profesores con mayor influencia en el alto Consejo de las autoridades escolares

- Claro que sí profesor, espero que mi solo de clarinete sea apropiado con el tema de éste año, debemos innovar ¿está de acuerdo? - admirado de la madurez de su alumno, Treize sonríe contento y afirma con la cabeza.

- Muy bien muchacho, muy bien - muy contento se aleja de ahí después de haber estrechado la mano de su alumno, más contento aún, Duo continúa su travesía. En el trayecto se encuentra a otros profesores que también lo felicitan por su alto desempeño, aumentando así cada vez más su ego, además de sentir las miradas de chicas y chicos sobre él, rostros sonrojados y sonrisas de oreja a oreja, algunos se animaban a hablarle, otros no por tímidos, pero aún así, Duo era el más admirado por todos.

"_Desde que soy un estudiante de Secundaria ha sido así, la Preparatoria no podía ser menos y aunque estamos en el último año puedo presumir de ser el número uno aún después de tanto tiempo"_

Terminada su tercer y última prueba antes de llegar al salón de clases, Duo suspira profundamente y se prepara para abrir la puerta de su salón, su entrada debía ser triunfal, cual Napoleón antes de derrocadas sus tropas. Así que teniendo ya el aire suficiente coloca sus manos sobre la puerta y la empuja, al abrirse ésta, las miradas de todos se centran en la puerta, observando como hace su entrada Duo Maxwell, el número uno de todo el Instituto, los rostros de admiración en todos o casi todos sus compañeros se hace notar enseguida, con su ego inflado hasta reventar, Duo entra gloriosamente, cual ángel entra triunfal al Reino de los Cielos.

- Buenos días - saluda amablemente con una sonrisa que deslumbra, algunos suspiros se hacen escuchar, después la respuesta no se hace esperar. Solo dos personas no tenían ese efecto, uno de ellos era Trowa Barton, amigo de Duo desde primer año y que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro; el otro era Quatre Raberba Winner, su mejor amigo también desde primer año y que en ese momento se encontraba observando discretamente hacia la butaca de Trowa que no se daba cuenta que le observaban.

- Hoy llegaste dos minutos más tarde respecto al día de ayer - dice uno de sus compañeros que se acercaba hacia él, su nombre era Wufei Chang, Vicepresidente del club de fans de Duo y su lame botas personal, a Duo no le caía del todo bien pero Wufei era servicial y muchas veces le era de gran ayuda.

- Hola Wufei ¿cómo te trata la vida? - pregunta Duo sarcásticamente.

- Excelente, te veo 6 días a la semana ¿qué más puedo pedir? - responde entusiasmado, a Duo le caen algunas gotas en la cabeza mientras ríe apenado. La mirada de Wufei se posa unos momentos en los zapatos de Duo y pone cara de espanto... - ¡Ay no! Tienes una mancha - sacando enseguida un pedazo de tela, se pone de rodillas en el suelo y le limpia los zapatos a Duo cuya mancha solo Wufei había sido capaz de ver.

- No hace falta, levántate - dice apenado, Wufei podía ser extremoso de vez en cuando y eso resultaba incómodo. Enseguida Wufei se levanta casi con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción, según él Duo había sido muy benevolente con él. El trenzado sonríe victorioso, él era lo mejor, estaba seguro, era completamente irresistible.

"_Tomando una pequeña muestra de lo que he dicho, es que hoy en día, soy el único ser humano en éste Instituto que jamás ha recibido un NO por respuesta, y no los culpo, decirle semejante aberración a alguien como yo sería un atrevimiento fatal, estoy seguro que no existe un solo ser capaz de hacerlo, siendo honestos, no tendría razón alguna, porque soy Duo Maxwell, el mejor de todos"_

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Wufei? - dice Duo con voz amable, enseguida a Wufei se le iluminan los ojos.

- ¡Claro que sí! Todos los que quieras - contesta feliz.

- Necesito estos libros ¿al rato vas por ellos a la biblioteca? - pregunta con voz tierna dándole a su compañero la lista de libros, Wufei agarra la lista con las manos temblándole, como si hubiera recibido un objeto valioso y muy contento mira a Duo a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - haciendo una reverencia se aleja de Duo y se dirige a su butaca donde se queda admirando aquel pedazo de papel, Duo suspira cansado para sus adentros y después se acerca a donde está Quatre que continúa observando a su compañero.

- Díselo de una vez - susurra al oído de su amigo haciéndolo reaccionar espantado, voltea hacia el trenzado con el rostro sonrojado y con cara de angustiado.

- ¿De qué hablas Duo? - pregunta haciéndose el disimulado, Duo ríe divertido.

- ¿Qué no te gusta Trowa? - inquiere maliciosamente, Quatre se sonroja aún más y se cruza de brazos altaneramente.

- No... Claro que no... Después de lo antipático que ha sido... - expresa haciéndose el desentendido y sonriendo para disimular, Duo también sonríe.

- ¿No que ya eran amigos? - pregunta divertido.

- Sí, amigos sí pero no me gusta, solo me cae bien... - dice tranquilamente separando sus brazos y mirando de reojo al aludido.

- ¿No que era un antipático? - pregunta con tono irónico tratando de confundir a su amigo y hacerlo caer en una trampa.

- No bueno... es que antes... pero ahora... ¡Ay, solo no me gusta y ya! - expresa de forma enérgica levantándose de su asiento, algunos compañeros incluido Trowa voltean a verlo, sonrojado Quatre se da cuenta que lo miran, en especial Trowa por lo que voltea con él y sonriendo nervioso mueve suavemente su mano en forma de saludo, de manera amable y tratando de aparentar normalidad, Trowa también mueve su mano para saludarlo en respuesta y después vuelve a su lectura.

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas¡No lo digas de nuevo! - dice apenado volviendo a sentarse, Duo ríe por lo bajo muy divertido, momentos después la puerta del salón vuelve a abrirse y entra el profesor en turno, se trataba de una mujer, Lucrecia Noin, que impartía la clase de Literatura, enseguida todos los alumnos se sientan.

- Buenos días chicos - saluda amable recibiendo respuesta inmediata... - Antes de comenzar la clase quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero - al oír esto todos comienzan a murmurar, Noin fija su mirada hacia la puerta – Pasa por favor – con la expectación de todos los compañeros, se abre la puerta lentamente, por ella entra un chico de aspecto misterioso, poseía semblante serio y airoso, una mirada fría a través del azul cobalto de sus ojos, piel morena, cabellos color chocolate desarreglados y una buena complexión física, a pesar de la ropa se notaba que no desairaba la práctica deportiva, en su totalidad poseía un gran aspecto, daba una gran impresión. Los murmullos se hacen notoriamente presentes, el chico se detiene a mitad del salón observando al frente, sin ver a un solo alumno... – Su nombre es Heero Yuy, por favor sean amables con él – al unísono todos dan la bienvenida al nuevo chico que había causado una gran impresión.

- Hola - dice Heero secamente, de esa forma la impresión que había causado al principio se hace menos, esperaban otras palabras, sobretodo Duo se sentía ofendido, siendo él un nuevo alumno debía tratar de socializar con todos desde el inicio.

"Que mal gusto, esa actitud es desagradable, seguro es un aburrido" piensa Duo enarcando una ceja mientras lo mira.

"Que apuesto" piensa más de alguna chica en el salón.

"Me da miedo, pero se ve buena persona... creo" piensa Quatre mientras lo mira tímidamente.

"Tiene estilo, me simpatiza" piensa Trowa haciendo un intento de pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Ese que se cree?" piensa Wufei enojado.

- Toma asiento - dice la maestra sonriendo amable a su nuevo alumno.

"Idiotas" piensa Heero mientras se dirige a una banca desocupada, solo miraba al frente, pero por algunos segundos mira a Duo cuando pasa por su lado, el trenzado no se da cuenta de ese detalle. El nuevo alumno se sienta en la última banca de la primera fila cerca de la ventana, justo a un lado de Trowa.

- Bueno, comencemos - al oír a su maestra todos sacan sus libros.

Al terminarse la clase todos guardan sus cosas, tenían 15 minutos de descanso entre las clases, enseguida de que la maestra se va, las chicas no se hacen esperar para acercarse a la banca de Heero, se trataba de Relena y sus amigas, quienes siempre hacían las gestiones sociales con quienes consideraban podían entrar en su círculo de amigos por ser gente bonita. Las amigas de la Presidente del club de fans eran Hilde Shbeicker, mejor amiga de Relena, ex novia de Duo y Tesorera del club de fans; Dorothy Catalonia, rival de Relena cuya amistad se basaba en la hipocresía, también perteneciente al Club del cual se quería apropiar la Presidencia; Catherine Bloom, media hermana de Trowa, Representante de la clase y miembro distinguido del club de Fans; Middie Une, ex pareja de Trowa, miembro ordinario del club de fans y prima de Lady Une, directora del Colegio y por último Sylvia Noventa, fundadora del Club de fans, miembro privilegiado del mismo e hija de un importante político. Con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y maquillaje tapándoles las imperfecciones, las chicas llegan hasta la banca y la rodean, Heero se encontraba leyendo el libro de texto de la clase que acababa de terminar, ignorándolas por completo.

- Hola - saluda Relena colocando su mano en el hombro de Heero, él la mira de reojo fríamente, como si fuera a matarla por el atrevimiento, ella se da cuenta y la quita... – En nombre del Shinigami´s club te damos la bienvenida a la escuela, nosotras somos... -

- Fuera de mi vista - dice Heero desdeñosamente, mirando a las chicas con ojos fulminantes, enseguida quitan sus sonrisas y se alejan un paso de la banca.

- Pero, solo queríamos... - dice Relena asustada.

- No me interesa, bola de estúpidas - contesta molesto pero con voz tranquila, enseguida las chicas se ofenden sobremanera, sobre todo Hilde al ver la cara de susto de su amiga.

- ¡Oye! No tienes porque... - antes de terminar lo que tenía planeado, Hilde se queda muda cuando Heero la mira con ojos de "Si sigues hablando no vivirás para contarlo" asustada da otro paso atrás y mira hacia su amiga observando que unas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, después comienza a llorar y sale corriendo del salón, enseguida Hilde va tras ella y las demás después, a excepción de Dorothy, estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada pero después sonríe contenta.

- Presiento que me agradarás - tras decirlo le da la espalda y se aleja para también ir con Relena, que de seguro se había ido a llorar al baño. Heero continúa con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la visita no deseada, todos los presentes en el salón se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, Duo estaba molesto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? -

- No sé, pero cálmate - dice Quatre para calmarlo.

- No, me va a oír - molesto el trenzado se posa a un lado del nuevo compañero, Trowa y Quatre miran atentos, seguro a su amigo le iba mal... – Oye tú – Heero voltea a verlo cuando escucha y lo mira fijamente... - ¿Por qué eres así? Ellas solo querían ser amables contigo -

- ¿Me disculpo entonces su majestad? - pregunta sarcásticamente, Duo se extraña de esa actitud y lo mira enarcando una ceja... - Hay carteles por todas partes, eres famoso ¿no? -

- Pues... ¡ese no es el punto! - se defiende molesto colocando sus manos sobre su cintura

- No me interesa - poniéndose de pie decide ignorarlo y salir del salón, Duo se queda sorprendido, jamás nadie lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, eso le había bajado un 5 por ciento de su ego, Quatre y Trowa también estaban sorprendidos, incluso ellos a veces caían en las trampas de los encantos de Duo, pero Heero era el primero en hacerle un desaire al trenzado, eso era bastante raro. El rostro del trenzado estaba casi pálido y aún no asimilaba la situación, al verlo tan mal Quatre se levanta rápidamente de la banca y se acerca a él, Trowa también se acerca pero tranquilamente, uno a cada lado.

- ¿Estas bien? - cuestiona preocupado el rubio, mirando atentamente a su amigo, pero Duo no contesta.

- No se ve bien - dice Trowa tranquilamente picando la mejilla de su amigo.

- Creo que su autoestima se ha deteriorado un poco - comenta Quatre comenzando a picar la otra mejilla de Duo.

- ¡Dejen de picarme! - dice Duo molesto moviendo su cabeza para que se detengan, sus dos amigos bajan sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo. La mirada de Duo se ensombrece y después comienza a reír un poco como loco, Trowa y Quatre se voltean a ver sin entender que le sucede al trenzado... – ¿Ese sujeto cree que puede tratarme así? Yo haré que caiga a mis pies rendido – sentencia firmemente, tanto que daba mucho miedo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Quatre.

- Simple, haré que me adore - responde convencido.

- ¿Lo vas a enamorar? - inquiere Trowa.

- Claro que no, solo haré que me adore como lo que soy, el más excepcional de todos - con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Duo se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, sus amigos se quedan sin comentarios reservándose sus derechos de opinar.

Terminándose el tiempo de receso, los alumnos vuelven casi en su totalidad al aula de clases, solo faltaba el chico nuevo. Duo se da cuenta de su ausencia al ver que no había regresado. Esa clase la impartía el profesor J y era la de Química, el trenzado era muy bueno en ella y realmente lo que podía enseñarle el maestro era poco, por eso no duda un momento en alzar su mano para pedir permiso de salir.

- ¿Si Maxwell? - pregunta el maestro al ver que quiere hablar.

- Me duele el estómago ¿puedo salir? - con cara de niño bueno y fingiendo un gesto de dolor que hace enternecer al profesor, enseguida todos sus compañeros a excepción de Trowa y Quatre que no se la creen, se preocupan por él y comienzan a murmurar.

- Sí, no hay problema Duo, cuídate mucho - responde de forma amable, el trenzado se pone de pie y enseguida sus compañeros que eran parte del club se ponen de pie.

- ¡Te acompañamos! - gritan al unísono.

- No, vuelvan a sus asientos - regaña molesto el profesor y los del club no tienen más remedio que obedecer. Duo ríe para sus adentro y poniéndose una mano en el estómago, finge caminar mal hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto sale sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Dónde estará ese tonto? - decidido comienza su búsqueda de Heero, a quien busca primero en los salones del primer piso y en las aulas especiales, al no encontrarlo sube a segundo piso, el cual recorre en su totalidad pero no encuentra su objetivo, un poco cansado decide mejor encararlo después, pero al ir caminando por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, divisa a través de la ventana, que Heero está en el jardín de la escuela, subido a un árbol leyendo un libro, sonríe complacido y baja rápidamente las escaleras. Haciéndose el que no sabe que se encuentra en el árbol, Duo sale al jardín de la escuela, haciendo gala de toda su sensualidad, sus movimientos suaves al caminar, una pequeña ráfaga de viento le ayuda volando suavemente los cabellos sobre su frente y emite una pequeña risa traviesa. Heero lo había visto desde que había salido al jardín pero aquella imagen no hacía efecto sobre él.

"Que bobo" - haciendo el efecto contrario, en vez de sentirse atraído por Duo, sin miramientos Heero avienta el libro haciéndolo caer sobre la cabeza del trenzado, quien cae al suelo por culpa del impacto, pero rápidamente para no perder el estilo, se pone de pie y mira hacia el árbol.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?! - totalmente furioso se acerca al árbol, Heero da un salto hasta el suelo quedando frente a él.

- Estaba matando patos - responde seriamente, pasa de lado al trenzado y se acerca a su libro para juntarlo.

- ¿A quién llamas pato? - pregunta ofendido dedicándole una mirada fulminante.

- Tu eres un pato, tienes la gracia de uno - contesta desdeñosamente, ese comentario pone a Duo aún más molesto, nunca antes le habían hecho esa clase de comentarios, por eso se acerca furiosamente a su nuevo compañero, poniendo las manos en su cintura y con ojos encendidos de coraje.

- ¡Para tu información soy la persona con más gracia en éste Instituto, practico danza clásica, toco 3 instrumentos de orquesta y 2 electrónicos, hablo 4 idiomas, soy el número uno en todas las clases, un As del deporte, tengo mi propio club de fans, cualquiera moriría por una sola mirada mía, soy increíblemente atractivo, hombres y mujeres me aman por igual y además canto como coro de ángeles! - grita enojado y sin respirar al hablar, podía continuar con su lista sin terminar, sin duda él era el número 1 en todos los sentidos. Heero había escuchado atento, sin hacer un solo gesto, solo mirándolo fijamente. Duo agarra aire y sonríe ampliamente, seguro ya Heero había captado que él era el mejor de todos en todo.

- No eres más que un payaso - dice con fastidio dándole después fríamente la espalda, el trenzado se queda completamente de piedra, de ser el número uno aquel comentario lo había rebajado a nada. Incrédulo Duo se queda ahí sin reaccionar, solo mirando la amplia espalda de Heero alejarse lentamente, su corazón latía a prisa, no podía creer que estaba ante la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de no adularlo. Cuando Heero se ha marchado por completo se deja caer de rodillas al pasto.

- Esto no puede estar pasando ¿qué debo hacer? - unas lágrimas de humillación ruedan por sus mejillas velozmente y con la caída de estas sobre sus manos una idea viene a su mente – Le voy a dar donde más duele, lo enamoraré y le destrozaré el corazón, ésta me la pagas y caro Heero Yuy – sentencia firmemente y sonríe complacido, jamás había hecho algo así, pero la situación lo ameritaba, ese sujeto le había dado un golpe bajo a su orgullo e iba a pagar por ello.

_**Fin del reto 1...**_

**Notas de Noriko:**

Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo de éste nuevo proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo Fátima y una servidora, trataremos de actualizar conforme a nuestros ritmos cotidianos así que no desesperen si se llegara a tardar algún capítulo ¿ok? Esperamos sus comentarios y gracias por leer

**Notas de Fátima:**

Hola! Como bien dice mi colega, estamos iniciando este proyecto esperando que todo marche bien! nn Personalmente me encanta estar haciendo duo con Nori-chan! O Creo que es muy buena, así que tendré que esforzarme mucho para cumplir sus expectativas! TOT me esforzaré!! oó Gracias por leer!! Dejen comentarios!! nn


End file.
